


Believer

by SINNAM0NROLL



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death Fix, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SINNAM0NROLL/pseuds/SINNAM0NROLL
Summary: Beca, a Grounder and Anya's second, and Chloe, one of the 100 sent to the ground, meet on Chloe's first day on the ground. Beca, a naturally curious soul, captures the redhead and demands answers.This will follow most of the canon of The 100 with the Pitch Perfect characters involved.





	Believer

_**Chapter One: Believer ** _

_Singing from heartache from the pain, Taking my message from the veins_

_Speaking my lesson from the brain, Seeing the beauty through the pain_

 

**Chloe’s POV**

The distant humming of the Arc was ringing in her ears. Its sound pleasant to anyone that knew what it meant; life. She sighed as she heard her next door neighbor start to yell at the guards saying it wasn’t her time yet. Chloe got up and ran to her door, noticing the guards surrounding the blonde. She looked frantic from what the redhead could tell and was looking for an escape route. That was until Abigail Griffin walked up to her and claimed that they were going to the ground. 

Chloe watched as the guard sedated her and dragged her away from her mother for the last time. Soon, the guards opened her door. As she knew what was happening, she remained calm and decided against fighting back. The unpleasant grip on her wrist reminded her that she was still a prisoner until the moment she would step foot on the ground, if that ever happened. Resigning to her fate, the wristband was clamped onto her wrist. As it snapped shut, a sharp pain radiated through her arm and tears formed in her eyes. 

The pain was over as it began and the prisoner was soon being guided by two guards to the pod. It was large enough to fit 100 prisoners, but it wasn’t very roomy in terms of leg room. The redhead felt the guard pushing her back with his elbow and ushering her forward into the large evacuation container. Stumbling and falling, she looked up and saw her neighboring cellmate still out and buckled in next to the Chancellor’s son. 

Soon, she felt the rough hands of the guards pulling her to her feet and shoving her once more towards an open seat. Quickly, the redhead sat down on the cold metal seat and buckled the two seatbelts that would restrain her for the journey ahead. The two guards that had escorted her told her to behave and not to get any ideas. Being that she was a convicted felon and in-grouped with all of the others, they looked down at her. Her crime was just stealing some rations for her sick mother. 

Only a few months ago did Chloe find out that her mother had finally passed away. She had died alone in the medical wing of the Arc. The very thought only made the redhead cry. Her father hadn’t been around and it had only been the two of them since her birth. So, when Chloe had gotten locked up for her crime, she knew her mother was lost without her there. Eventually, the pain subsided and she was trying to move on with her life. 

Now, she was being sent to the ground to start a new life if they survived. The anxiety boiled in her stomach and made it feel like bricks had settled in her lower stomach. As she closed her eyes, her heart rate was spiking and her breathing became labored. The redhead wasn’t ready to die nor was she fully prepared to be sent to the ground. They had told her since she was a child that it wasn’t liveable on the ground, radiation and other toxic exposures could happen. 

Once she opened her eyes, she noticed her best friend sitting next to her and immediately calmed down. The blonde was just as nervous as she was and looked like she was about to vomit. They had both been caught trying to help get rations for her mother and had been locked in seperate cells. Aubrey’s trial had been set out for two weeks and she knew that she was going to be floated. This, at least, gave her a chance to survive. 

“Aubrey,” Chloe whispered, clearly distraught. “I’m glad you’re here…”

“I’m glad I got to see you again,” the blonde replied just as quietly. “We were told the ground wasn’t survivable...what changed?”

“I don’t know,” the redhead managed to choke through the emotional ball caught in her throat. “I’m really scared, Bree.” 

“Me too, Chlo,” her best friend whimpered, tears forming her in eyes as well. 

All 100 prisoners had been accounted for and the door was airlocked. The pod shook as it prepared itself to be released from the ship. Soon, with a jolt, the two separated and they were on their way to the ground. It was shaking and humming as it made its descent to the ground. Chloe felt her heart picking up the pace and grabbed Aubrey’s hand. She held on tight and her best friend did the same. If this was the end, at least she still had the blonde by her side. There was no denying that this was the scariest thing that they had done together. 

As the pod shook, the screens finally came on and the Chancellor started to make an announcement. They were being sent as guinea pigs to see if it was survivable. It wasn’t that they thought it was...no...they were the test to see if the people in the Arc could come down to the ground. Well, this was just perfect. They weren’t sure if these kids would survive, but better felons than anyone else. As the final descent was being made, a guy that she didn’t know the name of cut off his seatbelts and her cellmate yelled at the guy. Two other prisoners joined him and started to laugh. 

She seriously doubted that they had any brain cells to speak of, considering what went up had to go down. Didn’t anyone pay attention to the laws of gravity? As they broke into the atmosphere of the Earth and came crashing down, the boys did too. The two boys next to her came crashing down and died on impact. She looked away and buried her head into Aubrey’s shoulder.

This wasn’t going to be an easy landing. As they made their way to the ground, Chloe pried herself from Aubrey and watched the kids around her. They were all scared and the journey seemed to be never-ending. Eventually, the pod shook immensely and the humming stopped. Had they made it to the ground? The seatbelts released and they all clambored from their seats. 

“Aubrey,” Chloe started to speak, staying close to the blonde. 

“Stay close, Chlo,” was the only response that she got as the two moved towards the exit where all of the kids were gathering together. She noticed that all of them were anxious and some were actually excited to be down on the ground. The redhead shakily found her footing as she moved forward and made her way through the crowd with her best friend by her side. This wasn’t something that any of them thought would be possible in their lifetime. 

They started to argue over who was going first and was interrupted by the Blake siblings, infamous for being so on the Arc. It was against the law to have two children as rations and air supplies were limited. The mother had been floated and the daughter incarcerated for being the second child. Octavia Blake decided that she was going to be first and made her way out of the pod. All of the 100 watched her with baited breath and finally screamed when she yelled out “We’re back, bitches!” 

Chloe walked side by side with Aubrey and was followed by Clarke. Her blue eyes scanned the green around them, something rare on the Arc itself. It was immense and beautiful, which the redhead was not prepared for. She took in a deep breath and moved away from Aubrey, exploring on her own. Her anxiety seemed to diminish and she was so excited to actually be free and alive. 

“Let’s go exploring,” she cheered, turning to face the blonde. “This could actually be the adventure that we spoke of when we were kids!” 

“But, Chloe,” the rational teenager spoke. “Come on. Think about it. We’re just landing here on the ground. We don’t know what dangers are out there.” 

“Yeah, but we could discover something amazing,” the adventurous teenager retorted, clearly exuding excitement. 

“Well, I know I’m not going to change your mind,” Aubrey sighed, running her right hand through her hair. “Fine. Let’s go, but if anything bad happens...I blame you.”

 

**Beca’s POV**

 

As the sun rose, the town bustled with life. The only person that was not awake was a young brunette warrior. Her hesitation to get up was something that her mother often scolded her for. Her father, being a general in Heda’s army, had left and never returned. She received a letter from him once or twice, informing them that he had gotten remarried and was happy. Something that both she and her mother had failed to bring him in their years together. 

Despite that, she and her mother had gotten along well and were dependent on each other. When Beca started to learn to fight, she found that the graying brunette was more reserved from her and often stated her dislike for the path that Beca was going down. The young warrior had declared that there was nothing to worry about. The only danger was that of the sky and nothing ever happened there. 

That was until today. As she finally rose in the afternoon, dressed in her training armour, Beca found her way to the training ground where Anya was waiting for her. She walked up to her mentor and was immediately reprimanded for being late. Of course, the brunette noticed the subtle smirk on her mentor’s face and knew that she was still in good standing with the much taller warrior. She knew that her mentor was going to make her training more difficult as a punishment. 

“Ge ron ‘i (Come here),” Anya stated. “Branwada, kaina gona es aftaim fo granplei? (Fool, What kind of warrior is late for training?)”

“Onya, chil au, (Anya, chill out)” Beca deadpanned, refraining from rolling her eyes. “Won sintaim au na ste aftaim en ething ste au skafa. (One day of being late and everything goes to hell.)” 

“En gonplei, yu nanou ste fountaim, (In battle, you cannot be late)” her mentor’s monotonous voice replied, her words cutting Beca deep.  “Baga ste fis klin winnes. (Enemies will declare victory)” 

“Ai get em in, Onya, (I get it, Anya)” the brunette replied, knowing fully well why her mentor told her this. “Nou get yu daun. (Don’t worry)” 

“Yu lev op shoun of, slogen, (You train now, lazy)” the taller warrior growled, turning on her heels. 

Beca followed without any complaints or sarcasm, despite the impulse. She was well aware of the consequences of arguing with the Unit Leader of her clan and decided against it. It would be pointless to do so and could land her in more trouble than she wanted to be in. As she made her way to the training ground, the warrior noticed that only a few apprentices and their mentors were training today. It was eerily quiet and it made the anxiety build in her stomach. Something wasn’t right and she could feel it deep within her bones. Today was not going to end pleasantly.

Shaking the feeling, she had to focus on her training with Anya. As her second, she was in training to become the Unit Leader. She was one of the more capable apprentices, despite only beginning her training a few days ago. Her mother had forbade her from fighting as she grew up as that is what led her father away from them. Despite her mother’s wishes, she approached Anya a few months ago.

As the training began, Beca grabbed one of the many weapons, a shorter spear, from the shelves and circled with the older warrior for a few moments before making her attack. She struck fast, but not fast enough as Anya made her counter attack. Within the blink of an eye, Beca thrown to the ground and disarmed. 

“Jok (Fuck),” Beca swore, her breath leaving her body as she hit the ground hard. 

“Beka, (Beca)” Anya chided, throwing her apprentice’s weapon back to her. “Shil op youn rasad. (Protect your right side)” 

“Ai nami, (I got it)” the young teenager replied, grabbing the spear off the ground. “Ai nami, Onya. (I got it, Anya)”

Getting back up, the apprentice took her position and immediately changed her stance. She was lower to the ground and made sure her right side was defended this time. Despite her dominant left hand, in battle, it didn’t matter which hand was dominant. What mattered was if you stayed alive. Beca once again moved towards her mentor, but this time did not lunge to attack. Rather, she used her weapon as an extension of her arm. She hit at Anya, moving her back until she had her back against the wall and used her speed to grab her mentor’s weapon, turning her body and aiming towards the throat. 

“Mous os, (Almost good)” her mentor stated. “Rak op youn shuda beda (Control your weapon better). Strat youn step. (Plan your step) Yujon, tsa tra noda. (Strong one, let’s try again) Sak au youn baga. (Outsmart your enemy)” 

“Ai nami, (I got it)” Beca replied. She knew that Anya was helping her with her tactics to keep her alive. She had planned her moves and the older warrior was well aware of that. She wanted her to focus on those things and she could win, being that she was significantly smaller than most warriors. 

Just as they were going to run the drill again, a huge boom rang through the sky and shook the ground. Beca watched as a large container came hurling towards the ground. Her mentor ran off in the opposite direction to go ahead and try to calm the villagers. She heard her mentor organizing the unit to protect the village, but did not hear her say that a scout should be prepared to move. The young brunette, however, had curiosity drive her towards the large object that was falling from the sky. As she moved, she kept her weapon by her side, as well as the one in her boot, and made sure to keep her moves stealthy. 

Her footsteps made no noise as she ran through the forest and towards the object’s trajectory. She moved with purpose and drive to find out what this thing was. Rather, she was curious as to what it contained. Anya was going to be so mad at her for going out on her own and without another member of the unit, but she wanted to see for herself. As she reached the site of the crash, she noticed a hundred teenagers flood from the vessel. Staying close to the ground and observing from the safety of the forest, she heard their warcries ringing through the air. 

“Au gada in lom op Onya, (I have to warn Anya)” the brunette whispered to herself. 

Just as she was preparing herself to run, she noticed a redhead and a blonde arguing over the exploration of the land. The brunette had only seen a few redheads before and this one was more captivating than the others had been. She watched carefully as the two left the others behind and went out on their own, leaving the mass of the teenagers behind. Another blonde seemed to be organizing a trip and leading a group out of the camp. However, Beca was not concerned with that group. 

The brunette focused her attention back on the two teenagers and watched as they continued to explore. The Trikru warrior followed closely, making sure not to alert them to her presence. There was no need to alarm anyone just yet. As she moved with purpose, she kept her eyes on the redhead. Something about her had her enraptured. 

As they moved, so did she. The warrior followed behind up until the moment they stopped. The redhead spoke the old language to the blonde. They were talking about how beautiful the land was compared to the sky, speaking of the stars like they had lived among them. Beca was confused as to how they could live with the stars, but she had seen them fall from the sky itself in that big metal box. Soon, the blonde turned around and Beca hid in the tree. 

They moved rather unskilled for their age. They held no weapons to speak of and held no threat to them. In fact, they looked like they could be easy to kill and easier to capture. The warrior noticed that their clothing was not made of animals, like her clothing was. In fact, it looked like cheap cloth. They had no armour or protection on them, which was another sign that these kids were not built to fight like her. 

The brunette climbed down from the tree and moved within the bushes and ferns around her. Stalking forward, she moved closer to the two Skaikru teenagers. Pulling her smaller blade from her left boot, she held her training weapon in her right hand and the knife in her left. Without a sound, she wrapped her right arm around the redhead’s throat and held out the knife towards the blonde. 

“Yu stenou monin hir, (You are not welcome here)” the warrior snarled, “Ai hon daun gon Onya, baga gon Trikru. (I must take you to Anya, enemy of Trikru)” 

“I can’t understand you,” the blonde replied, clearly worried for her friend. 

“I said you are not welcome here,” Beca stated in their language. “I must take you to Anya, enemy of Trikru.” 

“We didn’t know anyone was here,” Chloe choked, barely able to breath. “We came from the sky.”

“I know, Skaikripa (Sky demon),” the brunette stated, her tone betraying her slightly. “I know you came from the sky. I watched as your container fell from the sky and felt the ground shake. Either your people dislike you or they were foolish to send you down to the ground without any armour or weapons.” 

“We were prisoners,” the redhead declared, her voice hoarse.

“Yu na ste honon nodo, (You will be prisoners, again)” Beca claimed, putting away her blade and grabbing the redhead’s hands to bind them. “Only the redhead will be coming with me. You will go back and warn your people. Trikru will reclaim our land.” 

“I don’t know my way back,” Aubrey replied, knowing that she hadn’t been paying attention to where they had gone.

“That’s not my problem, Skayon, (Sky One)” the brunette scoffed and took Chloe with her, leaving the blonde by herself.

Despite her threats to bring her to Anya, Beca wanted to know more about this one Skaigada (Sky Girl). Leading her towards one of the caverns that was nearby, the brunette released her neck and let her breath once more. As she pushed the girl forward, she complained and worried about her friend that was clearly outmatched with the elements. The warrior rolled her eyes and continued forward, ignored the attempts of the taller girl to escape. Despite her muscular structure, she seemed weaker than Beca was. 

The path they took was winding and unclear, especially to anyone that was new to the ground. She, however, had explored this very path many times before. As they walked, Beca led them past several man-made structures and natural landmarks before finding their way to the cavern. The younger teenager pushed the redhead into the darkness and followed closely after. Demanding that she needed to keep moving, her captive was definitely voicing her opinion on the matter. She was displeased that Beca had left her friend alone and was not happy that she was being dragging into a cave. Stopping her, she finally unbound her hands.

“Listen, Skayon (Sky One),” the brunette stated. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just am...curious. You all were talking of the stars like you lived with them.” 

“Wait,” Chloe was confused and it was evident on her facial features. “You mean you don’t want to bring me to Onya?” 

“Anya,” Beca corrected her before continuing. “No, my mentor would kill you on sight if she saw you. No matter how meizen (beautiful) you are.” 

“What does that mean,” the redhead asked. 

“Doesn’t matter,” the warrior blushed. “Anyways, I captured you. Not the other way around. Now, tell me...tell me of the stars.” 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter. This was just something I threw together after watching season 3 of The 100 and Pitch Perfect 3. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd and just quickly written. 
> 
> All translations of Trigedasleng were provided by Trigedasleng.info.
> 
>  
> 
> To all those following my other work, Irresistible, don't worry. I am not abandoning it.


End file.
